


【sfm相关】【Habit】《而那团空气如此忧郁》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 医生相关，含有微妙的送花孩子→Habit和微弱的Kamal×Habit要素。请谨慎。有结局相关剧透。一个关于结局的一个if：花孩子给了医生亲亲，但是没能给出百合花。在栖息地之外的地方，他们在镇子上再次见了面。必要的备注1:按照结局ed的虚线表示，医生大概率是留在了栖息地。这里只是一个if的延伸，就是医生在心结没有完全解开的情况下离开了栖息地。必要的备注2:根据游戏里的设定擅自揣测花小孩是异形头，且不会说话。关于Kamal与Habit的对话，送花孩子与Habit的对话均为捏造，文内含有很多捏造脑补要素。请谨慎。
Relationships: Flower Kid/Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Kudos: 1





	【sfm相关】【Habit】《而那团空气如此忧郁》

**Author's Note:**

> 医生相关，含有微妙的送花孩子→Habit和微弱的Kamal×Habit要素。请谨慎。
> 
> 有结局相关剧透。
> 
> 一个关于结局的一个if：花孩子给了医生亲亲，但是没能给出百合花。在栖息地之外的地方，他们在镇子上再次见了面。
> 
> 必要的备注1:按照结局ed的虚线表示，医生大概率是留在了栖息地。这里只是一个if的延伸，就是医生在心结没有完全解开的情况下离开了栖息地。
> 
> 必要的备注2:根据游戏里的设定擅自揣测花小孩是异形头，且不会说话。
> 
> 关于Kamal与Habit的对话，送花孩子与Habit的对话均为捏造，文内含有很多捏造脑补要素。
> 
> 请谨慎。

一团忧郁的空气平静地悬浮于半空。被碾碎的百合花这么说：我见过这团空气，忧郁在他周遭缠绕。忧郁本身像极了带点韧劲的钢丝，能弯曲但又折不断，不断地在这团空气身边绕圈。多蓬松多柔软多轻盈的空气，不成形的空气，在铁丝环绕形成的空间里悬浮：太过于柔软，以至于要包覆起那么多那么多的牙齿时都显得很吃力。数一数，四十六颗牙，若受拳头击打，就要少上很多颗。这团空气说，自己笑起来并不好看，哪怕开心自己也不该笑，后来的话他则是再也开心不起来。他更想让别人开心。栖息地内禁止打架，禁止拳打脚踢，禁止忧郁。一团空气无从扬起嘴角，于是有机器替他笑，唇部线条顺滑而微微向上翘，巨大的上下唇间牙齿永远明亮，因有人使用大量润滑剂与牙膏加以维护。唇状带齿机器运作时轰隆轰隆地响，背后的排气管道也一同排气。气体聚成云朵一点一点向上升，在栖息地的两个高处都能看到：天台与某间办公室。空气也在那空间里漂浮，还没有与云朵一起上升。机器极速运作时开始有气体排出而四处蔓延，最终应当也要堆积到高处，一团忧郁的空气也要吸收这特别的气体：要笑，应该要咯咯地笑而非眯眼双手托着下巴笑或夸张地咧嘴狰狞发笑。吸收不了，无法发笑，这么一团忧郁的空气暂且被打回原形，被一记亲吻打了个措手不及，一时间手足无措至向后撞到窗玻璃。他太高，以至于窗玻璃稀里哗啦落下来时首先也要砸到他的头顶而后是肩膀。所幸无大碍，也无鲜血遮蔽视线。第二次，这感触是第二次。他想起本不该想起的百合花，花瓣要在他的脸颊上留下一吻，而他当然要回应。他从书中而非父母口中学到礼尚往来，于是轻轻靠近他的百合花给出回礼。门开了，吼叫，东西碎掉。泥土有味道，血有味道，牙齿本身有味道。不要用拳头打，不要用拳头打，不要用拳头打。牙齿。手掌可以把牙齿和百合花一同从一小洼的鲜血里捞起来，微微发黄的牙釉质和花瓣颜色相近。花瓣可以撕碎种子可以碾碎，全都当做药粉似的撒入土中。是有比药粉更恰当的比喻，也有一种东西是粉末状的，是可以代表死的，但他不这么用也不这么想。不该想这个，不该想，他首先还要错愕，且无从抑制自脸颊开始泛起的温度，即便他真的伸手去摸脸颊也不好使，而灰绿色的皮肤也盖不住温度上升带来的脸红。一个吻永远特别，无论是一个还是一连串，无论干脆还是连绵，吻本身就热烈，可阻止一切纷争。本是这样，但他还要开口问，然后得到肯定答复。送花的孩子不说话而只是点头，向日葵向下低时就会是这样。

不能想这些花。百合，向日葵，这都不该想，有那么多牙齿值得他去想：本该留给他的栖息地的住民们的牙齿，这送花的孩子的牙齿——还有他自己的。可他终究还是说起花，说起他的那朵百合花，因为这花的盛开与亲吻本身密不可分。欣喜与瞬间的释怀终究要被忧郁与伤感稀释，他说要是能再看见这百合花，他愿意付出一切。送花的孩子无能为力，他想不出如何让窗前那奇妙的花朵盛开。紧闭紫色唇瓣的花朵本身并非一个吻，一个内心尚未打开的人也不能给出真挚的吻。送花的孩子抬头看他，又有一次对视。送花的孩子已经送不出别的花：早晨的花，正午的花与夜晚的花，都是无从替代那朵百合。还有什么花能送？若自己本身就是花，金黄色的花，又有花束在手，能一起送出去吗？答案显而易见。曾经失去的再也不会回来，无从弥补，透明胶带也粘不好百合花的花瓣。他说：你离开这里吧。自然也没有什么打回原形，而那团空气依旧如此忧郁。那团空气仍然要目送，目送金黄色的身影离开办公室而进入自动开门的电梯间。那团空气稍稍松弛而非放松，仅是试图从内部推挤自己的身体，最后发出一声叹息：叹息本身是在他身上少有的中间态产物，在笑与哭两级的中间。他继续施加压力，好像这般便能把本要撑破整个身体的叹息都一点一点挤出去，但从来就没有那种能延得很长很长的叹息，首先他就要喘不上气而呼吸困难。他咳嗽，咳咳咳，Kamal从外头进来：“医生，医生？”他还是要来，他本意并非偷听，只是总觉得有事情还未解决。他想，医生从未如此叹过气，他会歇斯底里地大笑与四处涂鸦，但是从不会叹气。你还好吗？他可以这么问，但他甚至都能想出会有什么样的回答：我很好，Kamal！现在，我还要准备让大家笑起来。于是他想，现在不是给出辞职报告的好时候。医生是疯子，是害他有段时日非常不好过，但又难以放着不管。他拿捏了一番后还是要这么问，甚至想到要去将医生最爱的，让孩子们勤刷牙的绘本拿出来，但医生Habit说，他要放弃继续经营栖息地。医生说，记得收拾东西，记得带走牙膏和牙刷……办公室里有新的，不用去酒吧的卫生间里找。Kamal离开栖息地时拖着他的行李箱，走时还是一步一回头。他知医生的办公室在那最高最高的建筑物顶上，仰望时只能看到很小很小的一个点。你在笑吗？没有回答，一团空气再发出三声叹息。

后来是有人在镇子上见到过那栖息地的前经营者，有人要在镇子上见到Habit医生。无人知晓栖息地中发生了什么，只知这留着长而蓬松卷发的男子是位牙医，性情也算随和，唯一的怪处是出门时一定要戴黑色礼帽而身披白大褂。白大褂衣袖足够宽而长，可盖住双手尖而长的手指：总计八根手指，可以藏得好。怪事在于男子本身外貌是很显眼，但到其他地方总少有人记得，一团空气时而膨胀时而收缩，好似默不作声在人群的缝隙间飘。他保留大学时练好的优雅字迹，说话保留基本文法不跳脱：您好，请出示您的病例，没问题，记得按时吃药，定一下复诊时间。他定时上班定时下班，回公寓时必然要经过花店。自行车响铃，叮叮咚，送花孩子骑车，前车篮里装满各色香水百合，粉的白的黄的，都不是他的tooth lily，可哪怕他试图把呼吸放得再轻再浅，他还是要充分地意识到同样都要是百合花，香味又不一样，颜色也还是不一样，这都不属于他。他先买花束，枯萎了又不忍心直接完整地扔到垃圾桶，反倒要选择同样的方式：伴随年岁增长，药粉配方也改变。而他买花时总见那去过栖息地的送花孩子，他想自己应当避开，然而对方倒是不依不挠，好似是总想着有什么事情没解决——后知后觉的记仇？不是。那是想要我把牙齿一颗一颗放回原处？不是。他不是被逼到角落，是被逼到咖啡厅露天的一角。阳光在头顶为礼帽帽檐加热，视野本身也要被热度微微扭曲，金黄色的花瓣好似在热浪中流动。送花的孩子不说话，只能是他发问，然而他问得又够多（两个问题其实就够多），他实在想不出还有什么可供揣测的动机。他只能说请客的事情：一杯黑咖啡，一杯……你要冰牛奶吗？点头点头，小选择容易回答，大选择不容易。把选择放大至一张菜单就更难挑选，选谁更值得拥有笑容更难。饮品上齐，他可以单方面地说，并在举起咖啡杯时恰巧遮掩因苦味而向下的嘴角。他应该学会，他本就不应该。

送花的孩子盯着他，视线本身还要镀上一层阳光的颜色，最后似乎还是有什么要做，正在使劲地从大大的一束捧花中拿东西。他问：你是有东西要给我？送花的孩子也要知道这话再也不似从前发音含糊，也不再因语音语调而仿佛自带额外的表情在空气中飘动。没办法，都是只能去拿近似的碎片去补，自己的牙齿本来也是这样的。送花的孩子递出一支百合花，带着奇妙的、澄净的鹅黄色的百合。像了，像极了，若不仔细去看仔细去闻，若是身在那让人咯咯大笑的Martha释放出的气体中，就真要把这当做是他曾亲吻过的百合花。可是不是，终究不是呀，又要怎么表达这负罪感、未补偿感和歉意，这送花的孩子也正抬头，好似有所期待。他低垂着眼稍稍扬起嘴角，才要在送花孩子的金黄色花瓣上留下近乎没有痕迹的一个吻：谢谢你，送花的孩子，但是我不需要它。你花费很大心力将它培养，可以把它放在花店最好的地方，又或者是自己的花盆里。他又说：有的人是帮不了的……他们太 **破** 脆了*。送花的孩子是做不了什么，是只能看着对方起身去结账，还要扶正礼帽，同他告别时便是极其克制的轻轻点头示意。送花的孩子，再见，再见。并不会再显露原形，空气依旧保持脆弱与柔软，依旧如此忧郁。送花的孩子想起栖息地天花板墙壁上的蜡笔笔触涂鸦，心想那上面的人总要大幅度微笑而蹦蹦跳跳，从不会试图扶好礼帽将外套的扣子都扣好。只是送花的孩子甚至不能叹气，无从将叹息从体内挤出，只有风要吹动金黄色的花瓣，催促他要把那鹅黄色的一支百合带回家。

fin.

一些必要的备注

*：如果从手术室逃出来，看到Dr.Habit后听他把话说完，就会因为晕倒再被送入手术室。前三次出来遇到他的对话是不一样的，第二次时对话中有一段为“Some people are beyond help..... they're too Brokin”。我擅自把这段使用在了医生和送花孩子的对话里。后来还是想了一下如何把英文上语言的梗表现出来，改了一下，其实也不是很好，对不起我不够专业（）

心结本身是很难解开的，而有些东西哪怕近似解药，不在恰到好处的时刻使用药效也要大打折扣。更何况有些东西是没办法弥补的。

这里所写的只是其中一种if，也许得到了一个吻但是没有得到百合的医生最后会选择自我了断，也许他会继续想着要让所有人都笑起来。总之都是有可能的，这里所表述的只是一种可能性而已，包括医生在离开栖息地后表现出的近乎完全正常普通人的状态也只是其中一种可能性。

我真的很喜欢没给百合时的成就名称：residual melancholy ，这个标题的原始起源也是因为这个成就名。


End file.
